


Angel from Left Field

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 22





	Angel from Left Field

_Come on Anna, you got this!_  
Get her out Anna!  
Go, Anna, Go!

She could hear her team cheering her on, but she ignored them. She was focused on the face of the hitter that was standing over home plate, staring at her with intensity. Anna glanced back at the bases. They were loaded, there were two outs and it was the bottom of the Seventh. Three strikes away from taking the win.

Anna rolled her shoulder and took her stance. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and rotated her arm, throwing a perfect pitch across home plate. As soon as she saw the swing she knew it was going to connect, and she had a split second to curse herself in her mind before she heard the crack of the bat.

She saw it coming immediately after. A line drive, right for her face. She moved to get out of the way, ducking as fast as she could, but it all seemed to happen in slow motion. She thought that she had dodged out of the path of the ball in time, thinking it would sail _just_ over her head, but as she went down she felt the searing hot pain of it making contact with her skull on the right side of her head.

The red shale rushed up to meet her in the face as her head exploded in pain. She shut her eyes to the sensation as she tried to collect her thoughts over the disorienting burning of her skull. She felt like she was in a weird time warp, where all she could feel was pain and the world spun around her, until she slowly became aware of the familiar voices of her teammates around her, before placing one that she did not recognize

Anna opened her eyes slowly. There was something very warm and very comforting about the voice that was talking. It was rich and smooth, and it was almost enough to distract from the throbbing in her head.

She couldn’t quite focus, but she could make out the shape of a face, surrounded by a golden halo. It _had_ to be the source of the voice. She blinked and it hurt, but she tried to regain her composure, despite wanting to just close her eyes and go to sleep.

“You with us sweetheart? Can you tell me your name?” Said the voice.

She moved her jaw and licked her lips that seemed impossibly dry. “Anna…” She said slowly.

“Nice to meet you Anna. Can you tell me what day it is?”

“Saturday…” She was starting to see a little better now. The could make out the outline of the face that had the voice, and she realized the golden halo was actually blond hair. There was a light being shone into her vision. It was annoying and she shut her eyes against it. 

“Good Anna, you’re doing great, but can you keep your eyes open for me lovely? I need to look at your pupils.”

“M’kay…” She said and opened her eyes wide, forcing them to stay that way. The light went into each one, in and out quickly, before it was finally gone from her vision, and the golden haired, smooth voiced vision swam unfocussed in front of her face.

“Think you can sit up for me Anna? Nice and slow, okay?”

“Alright.” She mumbled and started to lift herself before she felt a strong hand slide under her back and another grip her shoulder. She slowly rose to sitting with help, and had to take a deep breath against the spinning of her head, but her lap was slowly starting to come into focus.

“There you are.” The firm hands remained in place. “Feeling faint? Dizzy? Nauseous?”

“Dizzy.” She mumbled. She had one of the worst headaches in her life.

“Think you might get sick?” 

The voice was so smooth and lovely. It was a voice of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. Confident and commanding, and yet impossibly compassionate. Was it possible to have those qualities in a voice at the same time? She had no idea, but that’s what she was hearing. “No, I don’t think so.”

“And you’re not going to faint on me, are you Anna?”

She shook her head. She could focus clearly on her legs now, and the shale that surrounded her, and the knees that belonged to the man with the rich voice. She slowly brought up her gaze and was met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that she had ever seen in her life. “Woah.” She breathed.

Concern flashed across his features. “You okay Anna? Think you might faint?”

She was mesmerized. It all made sense now. The voice, the outline of the face, the golden halo of blond hair and those eyes… _Those eyes_! “I’m… good.” She said slowly.

He smiled at her, and she thought that perhaps she had actually died, and was looking at the face of an angel.   
That was until she realized that both the softball teams were gathered around in a loose circle, watching her with worried expressions.

“Alright Anna, we’re going to just sit here until you think you might be ready to stand. Sound good?”

She found his eyes again and nodded. There was something about them; she didn’t think she was able to turn away. She still felt as if she was maybe in some sort of dream land, when he spoke and startled her a little, realizing suddenly that she had been silently staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Want to try and get up Anna?”

How could he make such a rich voice sound so soft and caring? So gentle? She found her sense and nodded again, and a big hand slid into hers. She watched as he curled himself around her and slid his other hand under her arm pit to help her stand. She was grateful for the assistance in getting up, because her legs felt like rubber. 

She had to close her eyes briefly as she straightened, to the throbbing in her head that threatened to take her back down. Her hand fluttered to the spot above her right temple that hurt, and she could feel how swollen the area was. She was at least glad she had turned enough to not take the line drive right to her face.

“Good thing the ball didn’t hit that beautiful face of yours.” Said the angel, as if he could hear her thoughts.

She slid her eyes open again, realizing he was still holding her and his face was a few inches away. She hadn’t noticed before the light freckles that dusted his cheeks, or the fact that he towered above her. 

“Anna are you okay?” Her team had started to surround her as the angel released his grip and stepped away. She was being lead to the bench to sit and drink some water when she turned her gaze over her shoulder and saw him talking to the team captain. She sat as directed and took the bottle that was thrust into her hands and took a long drag on the cool water, making her feel instantly better. When she turned her eyes to her captain again, she was walking to the bench, and the angel was gone.

She looked across the entire ball diamond for him, to see which direction he had gone, but she couldn’t see him.

“Who was that?” Anna asked as Kathy approached her.

“A paramedic.”

“You guys called an ambulance?” Anna asked, trying to collect her thoughts past the pain in her head.

“No, he must live around here. He said he was just getting home from work and he heard the commotion, so he came over to help. He said he think’s you’ll be fine, and you don’t have a concussion, but you have to take it easy, and go to the hospital if you start to feel nauseous or lightheaded.”

“Oh, okay.” Anna said slowly. 

“Alright ladies, let’s get this finished, shall we?” Kathy called to her team.

Anna looked over to the other team gathered around their bench waiting. She sighed as she watched everyone resume their positions, and her teammate take her place on the mound. She was happy when they won, but she was a little sad that she wasn’t in the game when it happened.

As the pain in her head began to abate, she realized she was also sad that the angel who helped her, had disappeared almost as quick as he had come into her life.

*****

She couldn’t get him out of her mind that night. His voice kept echoing in her mind and his eyes kept coming up in her memory. Every time she closed her eyes, it was her angel that she saw. She realized just how happy she was that her team had won. It would mean they would be at that same field, instead of across the city. 

She went to sleep dreaming of what she would say to him, should she ever get the chance to see him again, and she hoped desperately that she would.

\--

“Come on Kathy, I’m fine!”

Her captain shook her head. “No Anna. The Paramedic from yesterday said you need to take it easy when I told him we were playing again today.”

Anna wanted to argue, but her heart wasn’t in it, so she accepted her fate and sat on the bench. Her head was still very sore anyway, and she knew it would be easier to scan her surroundings, not having to concentrate on playing in the game. 

She ached to see him again, somehow hoping beyond all hope that he would appear and she could at least talk to him one more time. She tried to keep her focus on the game, but she found that she was looking at her surroundings for him more than watching her teammates play. 

Perhaps a fleeting moment like that, should not have meant as much to her as it did. Certainly, other people would have been able to forget easily and pass it off for what it was; the kindness of a stranger. But something had happened to her. Something inside had been clicked on, and she knew there was no way she could turn it off unless she was able to see him again.

She sighed deeply, knowing that she was going to be spending an unusual amount of time in this particular ball diamond over the summer. She turned her focus back on field, and forgot about trying to search her surroundings for the time being.

She lost herself in the game, glad that her team was winning but still disappointed that it wasn’t her on the mound. They had struggled for a few years before they finally found their footing, and had been at the top of the league for the past two seasons. Today’s win would make it a third, and she could not have been prouder of everyone. They all shared a genuine love for the game, and had been playing it all their lives. Anna remembered when she was a kid, and-

“How’s your head?”

She startled and her eyes widened at the voice from behind her and she pulled in a shocked breath. She turned around slowly, her heart starting to gallop in her chest when her eyes settled on her angel. She wasn’t sure how, but he had somehow become more gorgeous since the last time she saw him. 

“Much better.” She managed a smile that she hoped didn’t betray just how excited she was to see him again.

The corner of his mouth curled up. “Sitting on the sidelines for this one?” He gestured with his chin to the game going on behind her. 

“They benched me.” She said with a smile.

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “And who would have suggested that, I wonder?”

She laughed, and was delighted by the smile he gave her in return. 

“I never got to properly thank you, for helping me.” She said.

He shrugged. “I would have helped anybody who got beaned in the head with a softball.” He said. Her heart fell just a little at that comment until he added, “But it’s not every day I get to help someone so beautiful.”

Anna felt her face heat up, and she had to turn her eyes to the ground, feeling very fluttery in his gaze. 

“Congrats on the win yesterday by the way.”

She looked up at him, curious, and he gave her a chuckle.

“I live right there.” He gestured to the row of houses across the street from Left field. “I saw your team celebrating before I went upstairs to grab a shower.”

“Yeah this is the championship game. If we had lost, we would be playing somewhere for third place on the other side of town.”

“Your captain mentioned that when I talked to her yesterday.” He said, walking around the bench and taking a seat beside her. “I’m glad you won, because by the time I threw on some clothes, and came back out, you guys were all gone.”

“Came back out?”

“To talk to you.”

“Oh.” She said, trying to ignore all the happy shouts from her mind. “Talk about what?” 

She watched as his cool demeanor finally cracked a little, and his hand rose to flutter through his hair as he quickly glanced away. “To, uh, try and find out if you are single.” He said, as a pink hue spread across his face. “But in a much less direct way.”

Her stomach exploded in butterflies and she giggled. “I am single, yes.” 

He cracked a wide smile. “Alright then. Would you like to go out on a date sometime?”

She nodded, absolutely trilled. “I would like to. Very much actually.”

“Wonderful.” There was something in the way that he said it that melted her heart. “Are you free for dinner on Tuesday night?”

“I am.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

Anna could not contain her smile. “Sounds perfect.”

They exchanged their numbers and Anna gave him the address of her building. She smiled when she saw the name that he had put in her phone. She had no idea why, but Kristoff suited him perfectly. 

They turned their focus back to the game and sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a while, before she noticed him shift at her side.

“I would love to watch the rest of the game with you.” He said softly. “But it’s my day off and I have some errands to run.”

“I understand.” She said, standing with him.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m really looking forward to our date.” 

“Me too.” Her cheeks were on fire.

“Well have a great rest of your weekend Anna.”

“You too Kristoff.” She did not miss the way he grinned at hearing her say his name.

He gave her a quick wink and took off walking along the outside of the ball diamond just off of left field. She watched him get into a pick-up truck parking in a driveway of what she understood was his house, and drive away down the street.

Anna let out a long, slow breath and looked back at her teammates on the field. She realized that if her team took the championship for the third time, that it would be her second win that day. 

And she was more excited about the first.


End file.
